


Watching Nemo

by Augustus



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nemo has potential"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas To: Rimmsky *hugs*

Nemo has potential. Glossy scales, a feathery tail and the kind of slight imperfection that drives Gill wild with romantic possibilities. He's young, though, very young, and Gill tries not to stare, for fear of getting caught.   
  
In the tank walls, Nemo's reflection looks older. Sometimes, Gill allows himself to dream of the impossible, swimming in erratic circles as his fins quiver with the thrill of forbidden thoughts. The ocean is a tantalising glimpse of blue through the window and Nemo is a constant reminder of the fish Gill once was.  
  
It will be different for Nemo. Nemo is loved.   
  
  
 ****

**~fin~ (no pun intended)  
22nd December 2003**


End file.
